


Vigilance

by SunnyD_lite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Competant!DiNozzo, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many people were watching, but how many were seeing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Set: Early in the Jeanne arc  
> Prompt: Vigilance  
> Feedback: Good or bad, feed me seymore!

The plastic of the tag rubbed against his wrist in an unfortunately too familiar way. Course the flash of orange from under his cuff was new; trust Jeanne to use the psych ward band on him. He smirked at what could either be a joke or an apt summary of his life. Tony reached to his drawer for the scissors to cut it off when the elevator doors opened and Ziva rushed into the bull pen. Tony watched as she checked for signs of Gibbs before settling behind her desk.

"You just missed him, he headed up to MTAC." Let her worry, Gibbs was a man of few, okay strike that of many rules but funny how Ms. 5:30 am had taken a much more leisurely approach to starting times lately. Either she felt secure enough not to rely on the Mossad ways, or.."Late night?"

"If it was I would not tell you so." She closed the desk drawer with a bang. "Is that a hospital band?"

Opps time for some razzle dazzle. "Charity thing, there was this really cute girl last night selling them and..."

"And we've got a dead petty officer. Grab your gear."

Sometimes he hated Gibbs' timing. This was not one of those times. "On your six, Boss!"

##

An alley. Tony hated alley sites, not for the dearth of evidence, but because of the deluge of unrelated debris. There was no way to guess which would be the key piece, so they collected it all. "Hey Boss, should we charge for alley clean ups? Could be a new revenue stream for NCIS, might even pay for a Caff-Pow machine for Abby." He bobbed his head forward to avoid most of the force of the head slap that comment earned.

"DiNozzo help McGee—"

"Bagging and tagging!" Not that he was surprised; it was too large a job for just one person. "So McGoo what have you covered?"

Tony could almost hear the eye roll that name earned him. True, it wasn't one of his better efforts but he gave himself points for it being a classic.

"Normal grid pattern, Tony. What did you expect?"

"Fine, McCranky. Guessing if you had a late night it wasn't for the same reason Ziva did." Sometimes it was all too easy as he counted down three, two, one.

"I did not say it was a late night!"

A growl from Bossman got them focused on the task at hand. Which was fine until Tony extended his hand to pick up yet another cigarette butt (useful for DNA).

"Orange? Wait is that a—" A speculative tone meant that McGeek had consumed his coffee this morning and his mighty brain was beginning to process external stimuli.

"Charity band." And wasn't that a useful subterfuge. "Who's paying attention to their accessories now, McMetrosexual?" Damn he had to get that thing off his wrist.

"Taking care of myself does not make me a metrosexual!"

"Whatever you say, McManicure." Deflection achieved, but Tony realized he had to do more work with the team. Really, as NCIS's crack team of investigators they were falling down on the job, even if it was to his advantage. Sure there were flashes of vigilance; they had both noticed. But there was more to investigation than mere observance.

Of course that was the point he found a key chain – with a photo of the deceased. "Got something."

Even if the rest of the team didn't. 

_**Fic: Vigilance 1/1 NCIS Gen** _


End file.
